Warming Up A Cold Heart
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take to warm up an ice cold Heart?


**Warming Up A Cold Heart**

**Chapter 1**

I was out of breath by the time I reached the wooden gate ahead of me. I leaned my back against it as I caught my breath. I could feel beads of sweat just dripping down my face and falling upon my black, torn t-shirt. I lifted up my dirt stained fingerless gloved hands to push a few strands of my short red hair. I listened carefully around me as the night, chilling breeze blew through the aging leaves upon the tree branches above. I didn't hear nothing from him. He must of lost me after I jumped the fence and scampered through the graveyard and hopped another fence. I sighed as I turned and looked to the gate of the old fence before me. I picked up my baseball cap from the ground and placed it upon my head. I took a few steps backwards and looked around. "Now how am I going to get over, under or through this?" I asked myself in a whisper. I dusted the knees of my fading blue jeans off of dirt and grass. I adjusted my back pack upon my back and looked around as I saw a way over the fence.

I walked over to a nearby tree, started to climb and jumped on top of the stone wall that surrounded a huge mansion type house. It looked like nobody was home nor living there. So I didn't think nobody would mind if I hopped over the fence and cut through their yard. The clouds moved out of the way of the full moon in the night sky surrounded by hundreds of stars. So I could see the green grass on the other side of the fence. I hopped down and into the cool, dew damped grass. Landing with a thud upon my steel toed black workboots I crouched down and looked around. I just felt an eerie chill run up my spine, like someone was watching me from somewhere. I was hoping it wasn't him after me once again, for no reason what so ever. I heard a couple of dogs barking off in the distance, but it never occurred to me that they were nearby, until I stood up and started walking across the yard I was in. Then the barking dogs got louder as I turned around and I swear it was a stampede of snarling, drooling guard dogs. I started to jet across the yard as I tried to look for a place to get out of harm's way. No such place at this moment, so I ended up running around the yard like a complete idiot with these guard dogs nipping at my heels. I could feel one of the dog's hot breath upon my ankle as it's jaws snapped and took a grip on my blue jeans. I felt my jean pant leg being tugged on as I lost my balance and fell to the ground. One of the other dogs decided my ankle was a huge chew toy and chopped down it's jaws upon my ankle. I covered my mouth as I screamed. I was next to the mansion's wrapped around porch as the dog continued to chew on my ankle. Tears of pain were running down my face at this time. I saw the lights coming on from inside the mansion as my heart began to race as I panicked of being caught. I knew I was in for it now. Meanwhile the dogs continued there relentless attack upon my ankle.

The gentleman grumbled as he turned on the lights in his huge home as he walked down the staircase in a pair of black sweat pants, carrying a Louisville slugger baseball bat in one of his massive hands. He was bound and determined to knock his dogs out for keeping him up with their barking.

He was hoping they caught something promising than just barking for the hell of it and keeping him up. He grumbled as he reached the front door, "Those dogs better have caught something good, besides just a raccoon or there will be hell to pay for waking me.." I heard foot steps from inside as I thought my heart would jump out of my chest as I finally got free from the dogs clamped jaws as the front door of the mansion opened. A very tall, muscular gentleman in just a pair of sweat pants stood in the piercing light that shot out from the house. I ducked down into some nearby bushes beside the porch and kept quiet as possible.

The gentleman stepped out onto his porch as he walked over to the side where his dogs were all gathered as he looked around carefully with his evil, but crafty green orbs. "What's going on out here?" A southern, deep accented voice bellowed. I heard the voice as the dogs scampered up the porch and laid themselves at this gentleman's feet. But one who wouldn't leave me alone. He kept sniffing at the bushes, where I was trying to hide. I knew I was done for right then and there. The gentleman walked over to the railing and placed his hand upon the railing as he leaned over, couldn't see nothing but the dog pawing at the bushes. "What do you have cornered Haden? It better not be another raccoon or your toast..." I swallowed hard as I heard the gentleman's footsteps walking across the floor boards of the porch and down the steps. The dog backed away as the gentleman came walking over.

My ankle was throbbing and I was cold, tired and just wanted out of this now. The gentleman grabbed the dog by the collar as it barked and yelped at the bushes. I kept quiet as I saw the gentleman kneel down in the dim light of the house through some branches of the bush. "Quiet down Haden.." He spoke to the dog. The dog quieted down as he sat down next to his master's side. The gentleman took his tall, large frame and knelt down in the grass as he placed his hand in front and laid it upon the grass and brought it back to his view. He had come up with blood upon his fingers, I never knew I bled that fast as he saw the jean material stuck between one of the other dog's clenched jaws.

He now knew someone was here and his dogs had corner whoever it was. He stood up to his feet and placed the bat into view. "Whoever's in there.. Come on out and face your fate or I will be forced to send my dogs after you once again and make a meal out of your carcass..." I swallowed hard as fear clenched my body along with pain from my ankle. I wanted to move, but not really. I knew if I didn't I was asking for trouble and I was in deep enough trouble as it is because I was trespassing on someone else's property. If I knew I was in the first place, I would of taken another way to get home, boy what a bad decision this turned out to be for me right now.

**Chapter 2**

I swallowed hard thinking the gentleman would just go back into the house and take his dogs with him. Then I would sneak out and hobble my ass on back to where I belonged. But that wasn't the case what so ever. "This is your last warning whoever's in the bushes. You are on private property. Come on out or I will send the dogs..." The gentleman's voice sounded like he was getting irritated. Oh boy not good in my book. I couldn't find my voice, I was so damn scared of this gentleman of what he might or could do to me. But I rather deal with him than the damn dogs once again. I finally got movement as my fingerless black, dirty gloved hands came up through the bushes. The gentleman's eyes caught the movement as he lifted a brow to a pair of fingerless gloved hands pop out of his bushes. "I see your hands.. Now I want the rest of you in view now!" The gentleman barked out. I swallowed hard as I slid my hands slowly back into the bushes as I slowly moved myself around and slid myself out of hiding.

The gentleman watched as a small figure came sliding out of his bushes as the dogs upon the porch started barking as Haden tried going for the figure once again. The gentleman grabbed the dog by the collar as he whistled as his dogs to keep quiet. I just froze in my tracks for a moment and then got up, ran off towards the backyard of the mansion. Well more like a hobble, tumble, trip over your own two feet run. The gentleman released Haden as he took off after me. "Whoever it is won't get far." The gentleman smirked as he followed the barking Haden down into the back of the property. I scrambled as the dog charged at me. I was god damn scared. I finally found a place for me to go. I jumped into a tree and wrapped my arms and my good right leg around a branch as my back pack fell off and landed on the dog by accident.

The dog yelped as he jumped away and sniffed at my back pack that just landed on him. I smirked and yelled at the dog. "Serves you right for chasing the wounded..." "It's his job, so don't yell at my dog.." The voice bellowed. I shut up real quick as I clenched the branch and looked down at the gentleman below me on the ground. He reached down for my back pack and rummaged through it. How insulting! "Hey that's private property.. You have no right to go through that!" The gentleman threw my bag to the ground, with my gear still in it. "Yes I do. You are on my private property so how does it feel now?" I growled. "I didn't know this was private property. There were no signs posted. If there was I would of never and I mean never of hopped the wall... Now would I!?" The gentleman just laughed a deep evil chuckle. It sent chills of fear through me quickly. "I don't know.. For all I know your just some punk kid wanting to rob me like all the others." Alright this guy was getting on my nerves along with his yapping dog. The gentleman pulled Haden back from the tree and quieted him down.

"Dude whoever or whatever you are.. I'm sorry I woke you up and causing you so much trouble.. I didn't know alright.. Why don't you take your dog and yourself and head back inside.. I will go on my way and we will pretend this never happened..." The gentleman once again just laughed. "I really don't think so.. Here's something.. Why don't you come out of the tree, so I can teach you a lesson about respect.." I just smirked at the very idea. Like he wasn't the only person who has ever tried that. "I say HELL NO dude.."

The gentleman shrugged and placed the bat upon the ground, walked under the tree, saw my leg wrapped around the tree branch. He reached up and grabbed it firmly. I jumped as I struggled against his grip upon my leg. No use I just gave up cause I was tired and just didn't feel like fighting anymore.

The gentleman pulled me out of the tree and gripped the back of my torn t-shirt. "Well that's one way to get you down..." This was down right wrong at this moment. Here I am dangling from this guy's hand like bait on a fishing hook. The dog growled as he just wanted another chunk taken out of my hide. The gentleman placed his hand near the dog. The dog settled back as the gentleman bent down, picked up the bat and carried me back to the house. I was thankful I didn't have to walk back, I was in too much pain to do anything, never mind anything else. I was carried up to the house, past the porch which was now empty of the other dogs to a shed looking building. The gentleman put his bat down against the wall, opened the door and took a few steps inside as he dropped me to the ground. I fell on my ass with a huge 'Umph' as dust and dirt filled the air. "You stay here and cool off. I will deal with you in the morning. Have a pleasant evening." I growled as I lunged for him and was met by the door of the shed. I slammed my fists against it as I yelled for him to let me out. It was no use he was already gone, I heard the dog jump at the door and scratch on the outside wood. I jumped back and curled into a corner. I was trapped, scared, tired and in pain. Now what was I going to do...

**Chapter 3**

I coughed heavily as I sighed and settled back in my corner for the night. There was a small window that the moonlight showed through and lit up the little shack. I was in sort of a small shack with a few blankets, one lantern and a oil barrel cut in half and covered over I guess for a stove you could say. I shivered as I took my back pack off and placed it beside me. I shivered as I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around me. My ankle was killing me and there was nothing I could do. I was trapped by some maniac and his dumbass dogs. What luck I am having tonight.. Could it get any worse? I sighed as I huddled down under the blanket and tried to get some sleep.

The morning light woke me up. I looked out the window to a half cloudy half sunny sky. I grumbled as I covered my head to try and sleep more. Yea right. The dogs barked and clawed at the shed around me. I jumped as I fell forward into the dirt and slammed my fist against the wall of the shed, pissing the dogs off more. I winced as I placed a hand upon my now even more painful ankle. I sat up as I looked at it. It was gruesome alright. I needed a cleaning big time and I think it was down to the bone, I couldn't really tell. I sighed as the dogs finally gave up. I leaned back against the back wall of the shed. I heard heavy foot steps upon the ground heading my way. I sighed as I knew it was Mr. Grouchy from last night. I heard some rattling of a lock coming off the door outside and then the door opened letting in more of the daylight. I growled as I hid from the light until I was adjusted to it.

"Get up..." I heard the voice from last night bark out. I jumped as I unwrapped myself from the blanket and just gave him a dirty look. He grabbed my arm and got me to my feet. I grabbed my back pack as I slowly hobbled out of the shed and fell into the damp, dew covered grass. I slid myself backwards as the gentleman came into view in the daylight. He was huge. Bigger than I thought he was. He was muscular and had long auburn hair that was braided. He was proportioned right of course. He filled a pair of tight blue jeans perfectly and the jet black hooded sweat shirt hid his upper body from view, but from the width and bulk of his shoulders, I wouldn't say what he was hiding was a bad thing. The dogs were around as they sat off to the side as the gentleman looked to me with his dark, piercing green orbs. I swallowed hard as to what he was going to do to me. I didn't want to know.

His eyes looked me up and down for the next few minutes. I was sitting there in a ripped, half hanging off black t-shirt, dirty blue jeans which were ripped from his dog making a chew toy out of me and jet black steel toe workboots. I moved a few strands of my hair out of my radiant hazel eyes. I blinked a couple of times as I tried to get to my feet. I winced and fell back to the ground. He had finally noticed something was wrong and saw the blood jean pant leg on my left. "I see my dogs did get you last night. That will teach you to come onto other people's property without permission.."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Look mister, like I said last night I never saw signs of this being private property or I would of never hopped the wall like I did. I'm sorry like I said... Will you just let me go please?" I looked up to him as he shook his head. I sighed as I just grumbled under my breath. The gentleman grabbed the back of my shirt and placed me upon my feet as he grabbed my back pack and pointed to the house. "Start walking.."

I sighed as I hobbled, stumbled and tripped to the ground a couple of times before reaching his porch. He pointed down telling me to sit upon the porch. I did as he wanted me to do as he took my back pack inside of the house.

I sat there and was watched by his dogs as he went inside. I curled up, just leaving my left ankle, laying on the porch as I laid my head upon my knee. This guy was a complete asshole with no sympathy for trespassers I guess huh. I was toast and I deserved this. I shivered as I felt a warm blanket fall over my shoulders. I jumped as I looked up to the gentleman once again. He had placed a warm blanket around me and had sat down upon the stairs in front of me near my hurt ankle. He placed a first aid kit upon the porch's floor and opened it up. He looked to me. "Sit still while I wrap this up.. I don't need you bleeding all over my house now.." I nodded as the tone of his voice was a bit softer spoken, but still had his harsh attitude. Did this guy really have a heart within him or what?

He gently cleaned up the bite wound the best he could. I clenched the blanket in pain as it was thoroughly cleaned up and bandaged up. The gentleman patted his bandaging work, which was pretty damn good, and looked to me. "That should hold until later on. I will have someone come out and take a look at it." I looked to him as he spoke. "I ain't staying.. I appreciate you bandaging that up, but I really.. Umm must be going.." I went to get up as I fell back down in pain. The gentleman shook his head. "You aren't going no where with your leg like this.. You are going to stay and work for me. To work off for trespassing on my property. In other words if you don't do as I say, I will be calling the cops to send you off somewhere permanent." I gulped as I nodded gently and just sat there. He cleaned up the mess, closed the first aid kit and walked back inside. I sighed as I looked to the bandage around my ankle and nodded. "I hate when others are right. I due owe you that much for not turning me in last night.." This was something I hopefully wasn't going to regret. I did owe this man something, but I hope it wasn't going to go too far.

**Chapter 4**

I sat upon the porch until he walked back outside and sat down gently upon the top step, where he sat down before. He handed me my work boot as I swung myself around, put my boot back on gently as he placed his hands, intertwining his fingers together upon his left knee. "There are going to be some ground rules. I want you to obey at all times and we should get along just fine. When you are in my home and presence you will answer to me as sir. Nothing more nothing less. You do as you are told and we should have no problems. I want no arguing nor nothing when it comes for me telling you what you have to do. Is that understood?" He looked to me with his now icy cold looking eyes. I looked to him and nodded as I finished tying my work boot. So much for kindness huh?

"Good now that we are on good terms with one another now. I want you to get started on the chores about the house and then the yard." I nodded as I just grumbled to myself within my mind. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I slowly stood up and placed the blanket upon the porch neatly folded, slowly hobbled my way behind him into the house. "When you come into the house. You will remove any foot wear, jackets etc and properly put them away. If you see my things about, please make sure they are put away." I nodded as I took a look around the monstrous mansion. It was gorgeous. All cherry wood floors. Upstairs and downstairs. Nice western type throw rugs here and there. Just the whole house had a western theme to it. Even some deer head trophies hung above the fire place in the sitting room, the room next to the one I was standing in. The gentleman removed his boots and started to walk off. I removed my boots, placed them gently to the side, then placed his to the side as well. He looked to me and nodded. "You catch on very quick. We will get along.. just fine.. Please follow me." Well at least he was polite.. Well somewhat.

I followed him as he gave me a very quick tour of the house. We stood in front of a closed door. "This is my study and work area. This is off limits to you. I catch you in this room, there will be hell to pay.. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded as I followed him.

Last place we stopped in the house I saw work for me. I sighed softly so he wouldn't hear me as I looked to him as he spoke. "I know you probably see work that needs to be done correct?" I just nodded as I slowly hobbled my way over to the sink full of dishes and started in on them. "I will get right to them sir." He nodded with a bit of a smile upon his lips. "That's the way I like to hear and see it. I will be in the sitting room reading, if you need me for anything."

I nodded as I started in on the work at hand. He stopped in his tracks and looked to me. "I almost forgot.. What is your name?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder to him. "My name is Amanda. Most call me Mands, sir." He nodded as he turned to leave. "Very well Mands. I will leave you to your work." Then he left the room.

I wiped my brow upon my hand as I finished cleaning the whole house. My God I have never seen such a single man's house this dirty, but hey what would you expect. I slowly approached him as I stood off to the side. "Excuse me sir, I hate to disturb you... But I'm finished with the chores inside. What would you like me to do outside?" The gentleman put the book he was reading down, slowly stood up to his feet and stretched. He looked to me as I stood kind of awkward, because of my very, very sore ankle. But I didn't let him know that I was hurting a lot. "Very good Mands. Yes there is. Please follow me outside." I stood back a bit as he walked by. The smell of a fantastic cologne filled my nostrils as he walked by. It was mixed with leather and something else I couldn't figure out yet. I followed him and placed on my boots, tied them and followed him outside. I shivered a bit as we walked down to the back of the property to the barn. Oh boy I can see where this was going.

We stopped as he opened the barn door and walked inside. I followed him as a couple of the dogs followed behind us. We stopped as he turned and looked to me as he adjusted his hood upon his sweat shirt for warmth. I rubbed my upper arms to keep warm, in my still half torn t-shirt. "You can see what needs to be done in here. I will be up at the house in my study. Just knock on the door once you are done. If you take too long I will come and see you myself." I nodded as he walked off back to the house. He stopped before he left the barn. "Stay Haden and Kencade..." The two Rotties sat down as commanded as he looked to me. "Don't think of running away either or my dogs will take care of you personally." I nodded as I grabbed a few tools and got to work.

After some time I started to feel fatigue and the pain in my ankle was getting worse by the moment. I had to muck out stalls, feed and water the live stock, among other various chores. I was starting to slow as I was suppose to move hay bails from one place to another. I picked up a bail of hay and just slammed it down as the sweat was pouring from my face and dripping down my chest. The remains of my shirt were soaked and it made it much colder for me. "I .. hope ... he's warm inside.. damn bastard.." I shivered out between gasps of breath. I sat down for a moment to take a break as Kencade growled at me. I snorted to the dog as I slowly got to my feet and got the rest of my chores done. I leaned against the fence as I got the last horse in for it's feed.

I was exhausted, tired, hungry, cold, you name it, I was probably it.

I sunk to my knees at last as my body finally just gave up. I couldn't push myself anymore as the barn door open and he came walking in. I tried to get to my feet in respect for him, but my ankle just wouldn't have it anymore. I just stayed where I was. "What are you doing? Taking a break while your on my watch?!" I shook my head as I slowly got to my shaking feet. My knees were shaking under my weight as my teeth chattered. He went over and examined my work and nodded. "You have done very well today for your first day of working with me. I'm very impressed Mands." I nodded as I kept my eyes to the ground. "Thank.. you sir.. your words are much appreciated.." He looked to me oddly as my legs finally gave out from under me as I collapsed to the ground. The dogs growled as the gentleman motioned for them to back off and leave. I coughed heavily as I felt one of his massive hands upon my shaking shoulder. "Come you deserve a meal, rest and a bath. I have a friend coming out to take a look at your ankle in a bit." I just couldn't move, I was just that tired. I just barely nodded my head as he helped me to my feet.

"Lean against me. I will help you to the house. I don't need you dying or anything on me." He did as he said he would. He helped me to the house. I sat down on the floor and slowly took my boots off as I heard running water from upstairs. The gentleman came walking back down the stairs and saw me sitting on the floor, in almost zombie like state. He walked over as he saw me place my boots, his in the right place, slowly got to my feet. "Come you need to rest. You have a big night ahead of you." He helped me upstairs and into the bathroom.

There were other helpers and such around, like a couple of maids and maybe one butler but that was it. One of the maids helped me in the bathroom as the gentleman walked off to wait for his friend downstairs.

It felt great to get a bath and soak my ever so, drained and aching body. My God! There were places I didn't know that could hurt as bad as they did. The maid help me out of the tub and dry off. I felt a bit better, now that I was clean and looked like a human being, just a tired one. The maid had handed me one of the gentleman's t-shirts to wear. I looked to it. It was huge. I was small I was about 5'3 in height, so the shirt was like a night gown on me. The maid also brought my back pack in so I could put some my own clothes on, but the gentleman wanted me to wear one of his shirts. So I did as I was told. It smelt heavenly by the way, like cologne and leather. I thought I had died and gone to heaven at that moment. The maid gathered up the dirty laundry and took it to get washed. She came back and led me to a room I would be staying in. It was right next to the gentleman's, like he requested. My head felt heavy and my brain was swimming within a haze of confusion, exhaustion and pain. The maid had tied a cloth around my ankle so I wouldn't bleed all over the house. I was helped into bed. I was still shivering even though I was under warm, fresh clean sheets, blankets and such.

The maid left the room as I coughed very heavily and just tried to sleep. I heard the door open as the heavy foot steps of the gentleman were heard. I felt the bed sag beside me as I felt that same hand place itself upon my forehead and then lift away. I slowly opened my eyes to just barely slits as the gentleman sat in just a pair of jet black sweat pants. "Rest now Mands. I will not hurt you.. yet..." I swallowed hard as I felt him pat my shoulder, very gently. I sighed as he got up, stood there as another smaller gentleman came walking in with a black bag in his hand. "What do you have for me now sir?.." The gentleman pointed to me as he slid himself into the shadows as the doctor walked over and took care of me. I just laid there the whole time, not moving nor nothing. I was just too tired to fight.

The doctor finished up and nodded as he looked to the gentleman over his shoulder as he wiped his hands upon a towel. "You were right sir. You have a real sick one on your hands. Keep her in bed, rest and keep that ankle of hers up. If it's not better in a couple of days, then she will need to go to a hospital..." The gentleman stepped from the shadows with his hand upon his chin in thought and nodded as he listened to the doctor. "Thanks doctor. I appreciate you coming out to take a look at her." The doctor nodded as he walked out of the room. The gentleman walked over to my bedside and looked to me. "I will be back in a few minutes. I 'm going to escort the doctor out of the mansion." I just closed my eyes as he left the room.

**Chapter 5**

I heard the door open to the room once again and close gently. I felt the blankets and such move, then the bed sag next to me. I was totally out of it when I slowly opened my eyes. The room was lit with just candle light and the fragrances of cinnamon and apple blossoms lingered in the air. I coughed heavily as I settled back down. I was laying on my right hand side facing the opposite wall when I felt a large, muscular arm drape over me. I jumped a bit as I heard a voice. "It's alright. It's only me, just relax." I swallowed hard as I heard him whispering in my ear behind me. I nodded as I spoke softly. "Yes sir." I felt like I was in the military saying that, but that was house rules. I needed a place to stay. Yes I lived in a homeless shelter, but it was home.

The gentleman pulled me towards him. I was right up against his chest as he sighed and took in my scent from my hair. "You smell wonderful tonight.." I swallowed as I shivered under his arm. "Thank you.. sir.." He felt her shiver. "Do I send chills through you?" He questioned. He did, but I had to tell him he didn't. "No.. sir.. It's the illness.. One moment I'm freezing next moment, I'm hotter than the depths of hell.." He knew this would be a problem for him tonight. He would hold off for a few days, so she could get better and then he would have his way. He would make sure of it. "Just rest. I'm here to keep you company while you get better." I nodded a bit as I brought my knees up a bit and curled up almost into a ball. I felt terrible. He held me against his chest gently, letting his body heat get to my chilly body. I settled down as the heat from him hit me, warmed me and took away my chills.

"Thank you sir for.. everything.. I'm very sorry to be a burden upon you. But I will pay you back some how I promise." He laid his head upon the pillow and just laid there and heard her words. "I will hold you to those words. You aren't a burden." "Yes sir." I closed my eyes as I let sleep take me over. He moved a bit behind me as he got himself comfortable and kept his arm draped over me as I fell into a deep sleep. He laid there and watched her sleeping form next to him. She looked so frail as she laid there fighting off her illness and healed her ankle. A small smile came across his lips as he thought about what he could do to her, once she was better. It had awaken himself as he stood up on end.

He made sure she felt that he was defiantly present by pulling her body closer to his and pressing his awaken erection against her ass. She slowly stirred as he pressed against her a bit and then fell asleep with his plans on his mind.

Over the next few days, I slowly got better and stronger. The gentleman put me on bed rest and nothing else. He would have someone cover for my chores, while I recovered. At night the gentleman would join me in bed and keep me warm with company while I slept. I enjoyed having him keep me company at night, but I had a sneaky feeling, this wasn't just for the heck of it either. I slowly stirred one morning as I slowly opened my eyes, looked around the room. I slowly sat up and was greeted by the maid as she walked into the room. "Good Morning M'Lady. It is good to see you're doing better." I looked around the room and then I knew she was talking to me. "Thank you for your help. It's much appreciated." The maid nodded as she placed my jeans, a new black wife beater type t-shirt, socks, and a brand new pair of black workboots upon the bed. "These are from the sir. He wanted you to be properly clothed for your chores today." I nodded as she exited the room. I just finished getting dressed as the maid came to fetch me. "The sir awaits you downstairs. You better hurry. Not polite to keep him waiting." I nodded as I grabbed the new workboots and walked downstairs to meet the gentleman for the chores of the day.

I bowed a bit to him as I placed my workboots on and greeted him. "Good day sir." He nodded as I finished getting my boots on and opened the door. "Follow me Mands. Much to do today. You have to catch up since you've been ill." I nodded as I followed him out into the cool morning. I felt goose bumps run up and down my arms as the cool air hit my warm body. He led me down to the barn and told me of my chores today. I had to groom the horses, then make sure they were fed and watered. Stalls needing mucking out and I had to help brand the few cows upon the property once they were ready to do so. I nodded as I got to work. The gentleman left the barn and left his two dogs once again to watch and make sure I don't take off. I looked to Haden and Kencade and rolled my eyes at them as I got to mucking out the stalls and doing my other chores. I wiped my forehead upon my arm of sweat as I finished.

A ranch hand came walking in and looked to me. "Why aren't the horses saddled up and ready to go?" I looked to him. "I was never told.." He sighs. "No EXCUSES! Get to it right NOW!" He bellowed loudly. I sighed as I nodded and got to saddling the horses, led them out of the barn to the ranch hand and his partner. "About time." He grabbed the reins harshly out of my hands, mounted the horses and rode off down to the lower part of the pasture to round up the cattle for branding. "Hey you.. GET OVER HERE!" I looked to an older gentleman over near a fire pit with a few irons. I walked over and looked to him. "Yes sir?" "Your gonna help me brand the cattle when they get here. The sir told you too am I not correct?" I nodded as the cattle came up in a herd.

The old man told me what to do as I roped the cow and held it down as the older gentleman placed the brand upon it's hide. I let the cow go and it ran off. It wasn't easy to hold the cattle still but I did it. We finished up as I was bucked off by the last cow into the dirt and dust. I sat there and sighed as I was covered in dirt, dust and some hay from my chores. "Good job Mands. I'm impressed you could handle my cattle." I looked around and then saw the gentleman standing at the fence with a pair of mirrored sunglasses and a cowboy hat upon his head. He adjusted his sunglasses upon his face as he placed his foot onto the ground and walked away. He motioned with his hand for me to follow him. I quickly got to my feet, climbed out of the fenced in area and ran to catch up.

We walked up into the back part of the property as he stopped near a pile of wood that needed cutting and stacking up near the house. I looked to him as I nodded and got to work. The gentleman walked off as, you guess it, Haden and Kencade laid in the shade of a tree and watched over me. I grabbed the ax, that was stuck in the chopping block and started in on chopping the wood first. Then I had a wagon that I had to load up with the wood, but one thing was missing the horse to pull it. The gentleman came walking back down and stood there with his arms over his massive chest. "Something wrong?" I looked to him as I nodded. "Yes sir. There's no horse to pull this wagon to the house to unload and stack the wood. It was a small wagon but a bit big for a human to be pulling alone, if I say so myself." The gentleman snickered as he walked over and climbed up onto the wagon, grabbed some rope and tossed it to me. He seated himself upon the bench in front of the wagon as the dogs got to their feet and started barking at me furiously.

I grabbed the ropes and started to run. As I ran I pulled the wagon up hill to the house. The dogs kept me going until I got to the house.

I collapsed into the grass as I gasped for air. I dropped the rope as I heard the gentleman jumped off the wagon, come over to me, picked me up by the back of my shirt and looked to me. "I knew you could do it. Your finished here. I will have someone else stack it. It is getting late, go get something to eat, a shower and head for bed." He placed me upon my feet as I nodded and answered between breaths. "Yes.. sir.." I slowly dragged my feet as I felt beads of sweat drip down my dust covered face. I dusted myself off on the grass before walking up the porch steps and stepping inside.

I removed my boots and placed them to the side. I headed upstairs for a shower. I finished my shower as I walked into the bedroom. "M'Lady you must eat before going to bed." The maid bellowed from downstairs. I was just too tired to eat, but she was right. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The maid served me dinner and left to finish up her work.

I finished my meal as the gentleman came walking in and took off his boots, just left them in the middle of the floor in front of the door. I got up and walked over, placed his boots to the side next to mine out of the way. He nodded as I walked off on up the stairs. He smiled evilly to himself as he finally knew tonight was going to be the night. He went to get his meal as the maid placed it upon the table. "Dinner's served sir." Nobody ever ate with the gentleman. We were the help and he was the master. Plain and simple. I made it to the top of the stairs as I stumbled into the bedroom, closed the door, just made it to the bed as I collapsed exhaustingly upon it. I slowly slid myself under the covers and in seconds I was out.

**Chapter 6**

I slowly stirred as I heard the room door open, gently and quietly closed. I heard the creak of the floor boards under the gentleman's weight as he made his way over to the other side of the bed. Once again the candles were placing a soft glow to the room as the aroma of cinnamon and apple blossoms filled the room. I sighed happily as the aromas filled my senses and made me forget some of the soreness I had obtained from today's work. I felt the bed sag next to me as the covers lifted, then settle back down gently. The gentleman's arm slid across the side of my body and pulled me close to him. I just let him do what he wanted. I wasn't up for arguing nor fighting him. He had done a lot for me, even though the work I had to do was harsh, but I did owe him a lot.

I felt his soft lips press against my neck as he whispered. "Good evening." I swallowed hard, thinking he was going to punish me for not finishing the wood stacking job today. "Good evening sir. I..I apologize for not finishing the wood..." He shook his head as he moved his other hand and placed a finger over my lips to quiet me down. "Quiet now.. It's alright. I knew you could finish it, but I didn't want to kill you with the work.. I needed you for something else." I sighed as cuddled against him. He placed his other hand upon my upper left arm and gently ran his hand up and down my arm. He lifted his head up and noticed the tattoo of a screaming eagle's head upon my upper arm. He looked to me. "You have tattoos?" I moved a bit and looked into his green orbs that were now turning into a darker emerald green. I nodded as I looked to my tattoo upon my upper arm. "Yes sir. I have four actually." He slowly sat up with the blankets covering him from the waist down. He had no shirt on, so his muscular upper body, chest and stomach were glowing nicely in the candle light. It nearly took my breath away.

"Show me." I nodded as I slowly sat up and showed him another I had of a little dog sitting upon on it's haunches with it's front paws laying on top of a tombstone holding a dagger in it's right paw and a bandana tied around it's forehead, covering it's eyes except for a little bit on the left peeking out. On the front of the tombstone was a pair of bloody paw print that slid down in blood stain and the words 'Little Pup' carved into the tombstone. He placed his massive, soft hand onto the side of my forearm as he examined the tattoo closely. He released my arm as I turned my right arm towards him and rolled up the t-shirt sleeve and revealed my third tattoo. It was of a grim reaper holding it's sickle over it's right shoulder with blood dripping from the back of the blade and off the tip of the sickle blade. It's red piercing eyes staring at you with it's death grin upon it's face. The gentleman looked closer as he ran his index finger over the tattoo at the top of the blade above the grim reaper's head was the name in the blade, 'Taker' was the word within the blade. He looked to me with a small grin upon his face. "I never knew a lady that had these kinds of tattoos upon their skin. I like them very much." I sat there silent for a moment as I realized his arms were sleeved with tattoos, all different ones and his stomach also carried one. I like the ink work, it was different.

The gentleman laid upon his right side with his weight leaning upon his right elbow as he looked to me. "Where is your last tattoo?" I slid my legs out from under the covers as I out stretched my left leg with the outside of the calf facing him. I had my last tattoo that took up the whole surface of my outside calf. It was a coyote dressed up as a wizard holding a flaming crystal ball within it's clawed paw. It's face was hidden under a hood except for where the light hit it's face was shown. The words 'Evil Lurks' was curved over the creatures head, under it's feet where it stood, 'In Dark Places' were engraved into my skin. The gentleman slowly placed his hand upon the work and ran his hand gently over my skin. "Such good work upon such beautiful skin." He whispered as I blushed a bit to his words. "Thank you sir. Those are my four tattoos. I hope to get more in the future but right now I like what I have." He nodded as he took his hand away from my leg. I slid myself back under the covers as he spoke in a soft, but firm voice. "Lay on your side and face me please." I nodded as I laid down and turned myself onto my left side and face him.

He slid himself closer to me as he lowered his head and caught my lips with his soft ones in a nice kiss. He pulled back as his orbs were now officially dark green with want, desire and lust for me. I was deathly afraid of this man and what he could or might do to me. He lifted his hand and ran the backside of his index finger up and down my cheek gently. "You are so beautiful you know that?" I shook my head, I didn't think I was. "You are. Don't let nobody else tell you differently. I want you right now to try and please me. This is a test, so don't fail me.. Understand?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead and rolled onto his back and looked to me. I slowly sat up to my knees and moved myself onto him, straddling him. I could feel him between my legs with my panties just between his flesh and mine. He was huge, even without his erection yet. 'He's going to be hard to please' I thought to myself.

"I can do anything sir? Just as long as the task gets done?" He nodded. "That's correct. Now do as I asked you to do Mands. Please don't and I repeat do NOT disappoint me." I nodded as I ran my hands along his muscular arms as I heard his words. I looked to him and answered. "Yes sir."

**Chapter 7**

The gentleman closed his eyes as I sat there for a moment and thought about how I was going to do this. I definitely didn't want to disappoint him. I sighed softly as I thought very evilly. I leaned down and captured his lips in a very seductive kiss. He reacts to that by kissing me back. I placed both my hands on either side of his face as I slowly let my fingers with a light as a feather touch run down through his long auburn hair. Then I let my fingers travel down his jaw line to his collar bone. My soft, hot kisses trailed after my fingers. I didn't miss nothing about his body, muscles, nothing at all I took it in by my touch. I felt goose bumps surface upon his skin as I applied my nails to my finger trail. His nipples were starting to become mounds as my finger tips ran over them. I knew I had him. I felt him starting to come to life underneath me. Good I guess this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. But I wasn't done yet. I have just gotten started.

My kiss trail had come to his nipples. I flicked my tongue over one as I heard a very, soft moan escape him. I knew I had him and I wasn't even to the good part yet. I didn't take my eyes off my task as I continued down his body. My fingers slowly slid over his soft skin to his waist. He was completely naked, if you haven't realized that already. My fingers stopped as I felt him starting to really come to life. I ran my fingers oh so lightly up and down his shaft. I felt him move his legs apart a bit more, for me to get better access. He had placed his hands upon my back as he was trying to push me down towards where he wanted me to be. I resisted as I continued my kisses down his washboard stomach and slide myself under the covers. I wanted him to feel the sensations I was doing and not see it physically.

He had slid his hands up from my back to my head and intertwined his hands into my hair and left them there. I had placed his shaft gently in my hands as I blew some warm air upon it. His shaft jumped more to life as I lowered my head and placed soft, feather like kisses upon it. I heard him moan a little bit louder but it wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't want to get ahead of myself either. So I kept going. I slowly slid my tongue out from between my lips and placed it upon his shaft and ran it up and down his shaft. I traced the head as I slid back down the other side of his shaft. This got a bit of a louder moan out of the gentleman as he untangled his hands from my hair and placed them at his side and balled his hands up with the sheets. I knew this was going to get him. I slowly took the tip of his shaft and opened my mouth as I slid the head into my mouth. I tasted his pre-cum that had drizzled out.

I moved my hands out from around his shaft, slowly slid them both down, placed my hands under his balls as I slowly but gently started to massage them. I was getting louder reactions and movements out of the gentleman now as I slowly started to slide himself more into my moist, warm mouth. I heard his grip become stronger upon the sheets he had a grip upon as I slowly slid him in and out of my mouth. I slid him down into my mouth and as I slid him back out I raked my teeth just very gently to give him more of a sensation. The gentleman was really starting to get into this as he started moving his hips and started fucking my mouth. I let him do a couple of thrusts, then I placed my hands upon his hips to calm him down. I was suppose to please him, not him.

I felt his shaft quiver as I knew he was near the end. I started to deep throat him as I slid him in and out of my mouth quicker. He bent his legs at the knees and lifted himself up a bit off the bed. I just followed as I kept going, picking up my pace as I went along. I heard him starting to breath very heavily as I kept going. Heavy breathing turned into pants as I placed him upon the bed and finally felt his build up waiting to come free within my mouth. I deep throated him one more time as he let himself release. I slowly took in every drop of his seed. I felt him relaxed after awhile and slowly took him out of my mouth. I slowly got out of his way and onto my side of the bed.

He just laid there trying to catch his breath as I slid myself out from under the covers and sat up and looked to him. "I hope that was what you were expecting sir?" He coughed a couple of times and finally got his breath back. He slowly opened his eyes, they were back to their normal emerald green as he smiled a bit to me. "I was expecting something different. But you done very well Mands. You made me expect more and you did it." I nodded as I slowly laid down and covered myself back up. The gentleman slowly got his breathing back to normal as he slowly got out of the bed, slowly stumbled out of the room, after placing on a robe. I sighed as I laid there staring at the wall. I was proud of myself, but I hope I didn't kill the gentleman cause I had fun doing that to him. I rather torture him than have him do it to me, but I took it with a grain of salt as always.

**Chapter 8**

I had just fallen into a light sleep as the gentleman came quietly walking back into the room and removed his robe and got into bed behind me. The candles went out as he laid down to rest. I felt the huge, muscular arm drape over me as I was pulled to his chest. I couldn't help but snuggle into him. Was I falling for him? Naw couldn't be.. I just liked his presence being around me I guess, I couldn't really tell you right now. I felt his lips upon the back of my neck. He smelt awesome. Like leather and cologne. I liked that combo with some men, but he carried it very, very well. "I'm very pleased you didn't disappoint me Mands." He whispered to me. I nodded. "I will try and not disappoint you sir." He nodded as he laid his head down on the pillow next to mine and I fell to sleep. A few minutes the gentleman did as well.

The morning light woke me up. I looked to my watch upon the night stand next to the bed. My Lord it was late in the morning. I got up quickly and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt, grabbed my black sweat shirt and headed downstairs very quickly. I slipped and tied on my black workboots, headed outside for the barn for chores. I sighed as the gentleman grabbed me by the hood of my sweat shirt and stopped me in my tracks. "Where have you been?" His voice was stern. I looked over my shoulder to him and sighed a bit. "I over slept sir. It won't happen again. If you'll excuse me I have chores to do." The gentleman nodded as I slipped my hood out of his hand and jogged off to the barn to do my chores.

I walked out of the barn as I saw the gentleman walking his way to me. I rolled my eyes to myself as he stopped in front of me. "Follow me." I nodded as I saluted him like a soldier in boot camp. He led me once again to a huge wood pile to chop, throw into the wagon and pull up to the house. Oh Joy for me. I removed my sweat shirt and placed it upon a nearby stump, started in on the work. I finished chopping the pile and loaded the wagon up. I climbed up onto the wagon, grabbed the rope as I jumped off to my feet. I tied it so I could pull it right up to the house. I got my footing as I put some tension upon the rope and slowly got the wagon to move. Once it you get it rolling it wasn't too hard, but once I got to the hill I had to really pull to get it to the house. I dug my feet into the soft Earth as I snorted and breathed heavily between clenched teeth. I was near the top as rain began to fall.

I wasn't going to let a bit a rain stop me. I got the wagon to the top, took a very short break, unloaded the wood and stack it near the house. I pulled the wagon back down the hill and loaded it up with the rest of the wood. Mean while the gentleman was watching me through the window in his living room. His hands sat behind his back as he sighed and shook his head. I was starting to get stubborn when it came to my work. I wouldn't quit until it was done. He envy her about her work ethnic, but once it starts to rain you stop work and head indoor until it passes and then go back. No not me I kept on going. I had brought my sweat shirt up to the house with my first load and placed it upon the porch to keep dry.

The rain started to drop harder upon the fields and myself. I growled as I got the wagon moving. My feet were slipping and sliding in the soaked dirt. It was now turning into mud and I was already muddy. I had put on my old workboots to do the work today, not the new ones the gentleman bought me. I got to the hill as the wind had picked up a bit and was blowing the rain towards me. It whipped at me and stung my exposed skin. I ignored it as I kept at it. I slipped and stumbled up the hill with the wagon full of wood. I made it to the top of the hill. I sighed as I took a break. I didn't expect to feel myself sliding backwards. The wagon's back wheels never made it over the top. It slowly started to roll backwards down the hill, back to square one. I fought against it as I struggled to get the ropes off of me.

No use I was a bit too late as I went backwards down the hill with the wagon. I was dragged through the mud, tall grass, you name it I must of went through it. The wagon hit a huge rock and tipped over. I had slid to a stop behind the wagon as it tipped my way. I got to my feet as I dove out of the way. But I did get my right foot trapped under the wagon. I covered up until everything settled. The gentleman saw this and watched with concern as he lost sight of me. He jogged over to the door slipped on his boots and grabbed a jacket as the maid came walking into the room. "Where are you going sir? Dinner's almost ready.." The gentleman looked to her. "I will be right back our stubborn hand's in trouble.. Better call the doctor up here and tell him quick please.." The maid nodded briefly as she quickly went off to do what he asked.

He walked outside, placed his coat on to cover himself from the pelting rain. He saw my sweat shirt upon the porch and he knew I was not going to be a happy camper when he found me. He slid and kept his balance best he could going down the hill. He saw the wagon tipped over and ran over to it, looked around quickly as ran dripped down his face. "Mands you here.. answer me.." I uncovered my head and heard the gentleman yelling for me. I slowly tried getting to my feet. But I realized my right wasn't moving. "Over here sir.. On the other side of the wagon.." He walked through the tall grass and saw me laying in the grass with my right leg buried in the wood, just didn't know about the wagon yet. He looked to me. "Are you alright?" I just nodded as he started to unbury me. He finally got down to the wagon as he saw my leg was caught under the weight of the wagon.

He looked to me. "I'm going to raise the wagon up, once you can slide out from underneath, do so..." I nodded as I heard him through the whipping winds. The gentleman moved over near the wagon, braced himself back first against it as he bent down and started lifting it up. I watched as he lifted the wagon up. I felt the pressure being released off my leg. I slowly but painfully slid my leg out of the way. "I'm free. You can let go of it now sir." The gentleman let the wagon drop to the ground once again as he walked away. I laid back into the grass, upon my elbows. "Thank you sir." He looked to me as he walked over and crouched down. "You alright?" I nodded as I slowly rose to my feet. I lost my balance and pounded my fist into the ground. He reached down to help me and I just pulled away. "Thank you but no thank you sir. I can get up." He nodded and walked off, headed back to the house.

I got to my feet once again and slowly made my way, in a hobbling walk back to the house. I was slipping and sliding as I climbed the muddy hill, finally reached the top and dropped to the ground, well a puddle covered ground now. I was tired and I just couldn't go any further. But I had to get out of the pounding rain before I either got really sick or drowned in a puddle like I almost did. I rose out of the puddle as I growled, dragged my right foot through the puddle and up onto the porch. I collapsed upon the porch as the door opened. It was the maid, that's the last thing I remembered before everything going black.

**Chapter 9**

The gentleman sat in the living room in front of the fire as he looked into the other room through the door way as the maid called for help. He ignored it as usual as some other helpers helped the maid drag my limp soaking, muddy body into the house. The maid had taken off my boots and left them on the porch. The gentleman snorted and turned his head back, returned to his reading. "Sir.. I hate to bother you but.." The gentleman raised his hand up to stop the maid from speaking to him, just turned the page of the book he was into and kept on reading. The maid nodded as she went off to do what she knew she had to do. She got me cleaned up into one of the gentleman's large t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants and into bed. She propped my right leg up with pillows and left the room until the doctor arrived.

The gentleman just ignored everything except his reading, the maid and helpers hustled and bustled around him finishing up their chores around the house. The doctor arrived as the maid let him into the house, took his coat and hung it up to dry. The doctor saw the gentleman sitting in the other room as he removed his shoes and was shown to his patient upstairs in the bedroom. The maid stayed in the room to assist the doctor until the job was completed. He left after everything was done and the maid was given instructions for my care. She nodded and escorted him out of the home. She looked into the other room, just shook her head to herself and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

Some time later, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the bedroom I was staying in. I was cleaned up and in some warm clothes. I slowly moved and winced as pain ran through my right leg. I sighed as I looked down at my right leg. From half way on my calf to the end of my foot was nothing but a cast. My toes were sticking out at the end. Just lovely. I had done it this time, my stubbornness got me into trouble one too many times and well this just took the cake. I heard the door knob move as the door opened. The maid smiled to me with a tray with dinner upon it. She walked over, placed the tray upon the night stand and helped me sit up. "It's good to see your awake M'Lady." I nodded a bit as the maid placed the tray into my lap. It smelt delightful and looked great too. "I hope your hungry. Which you should be after all that work. You need to stay off your feet for the rest of the day. You have broken your ankle. The doctor set it back together and placed a cast upon it. You have to stay off it for six weeks until the cast comes off." I looked to the maid. "How am I suppose to get around and do my chores until then? Sir's not going to like this..." The maid placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't worry about that now M'Lady. Just eat and relax. We will figure everything out as we go along." I nodded as I dug into the food. The maid stayed with me until I was finished and we got caught up in a light conversation.

Once I was finished, she took the tray away and left the room to go feed the gentleman downstairs, which was bellowing for her. I settled back down into the bed, grabbed my back pack near the bed, took out my sketch pad and a pencil, started in on some work for a bit. I didn't feel like sleeping at that moment, so I got my sketching thoughts down on paper. I started getting tired so I decided I give up. I placed the sketch pad open upon the night stand, with the pencil beside it and slid myself down, very gently cause of a few bruises and settled down for some sleep. Some time later, I heard the door open and in walked the gentleman. Candles lit up in the room as the door closed to the bedroom. The aromas of apple blossoms and cinnamon filled the room once again. I coughed a bit as I settled back down. I felt the bed sag behind me as I felt his arm drape over me. He lowered his head to my ear as he whispered. "You better be awake...It's time for your test.." I slowly rolled over and looked to him, with half open eyes. "Do I really have to sir.. tonight?", my voice sounded half asleep, which I kind of still was. His expression changed to anger as he sighed deeply. "Yes you do.. Now do it.." I sighed, as he laid back on his back and I slowly went to work on him once again. Just like the night before.

Once he was pleasured he left the room and I settled back down to sleep. My leg was killing me by this time and the maid slowly walked in, got me more comfortable as she gave me some of a pain medicine that the doctor gave her for me. She left the room as I settled down for some more sleep. A few minutes later the door opened and the gentleman came walking in. The bed sagged behind me as the candles went out as he settled down into the bed. He never placed his arm over me. I let sleep over take me without another word nor movement. The gentleman laid there for a few minutes then sleep over took him too.

**Chapter 10**

I slowly opened my eyes as the morning light plastered itself into my face. I grumbled as I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The gentleman was gone of course, like every morning. I got dressed and saw a pair of metal crutches near the night stand. I grabbed them and headed downstairs. The maid had set up breakfast for me and I thank her for it. I ate up my breakfast and headed outside to do my daily chores. I hobbled my ass on down to the barn to take care of the live stock. It was easy work, so I could do it. I sighed as I started in on mucking out the stalls. I had one of the ranch hands handle the wheel barrel I used. Then it was on to feed the horses.

I felt someone watching me as I was brushing down one of the horses. Bruiser was the name of the stallion I was brushing. I had leaned my crutches outside of the stall as I had Bruiser stand tied to a nearby beam. I looked up from my work and over to see the gentleman standing in the doorway, watching me work. I snorted to him under my breath and kept at my work. "You don't ever give up do you?" I kept on brushing the horse as the stallion chowed on his hay. I didn't even look to him. "No I don't sir. If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish up before the sun goes down." With that answered he left.

I finished up with the horses as I had to water the live stock in the pens, then off to feed the few chickens that was on the property. I had completed all of my chores and had some time to myself for once, before heading inside for the night. I hobbled my butt on up to the porch, sat down on the steps and laid my crutches on the porch out of the way. I just decided to relax a bit and just sit here and take in the view. The mansion was in a breath taking view. You look out off the front porch to your left past the barn, rolling fields and such, there was a mountain range off in the distance. It was breath taking when the sun sets were seen there. Right now it was night time and the stars had made themselves seen upon the black canvas above the Earth. The moon was out and it was a full moon. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, just thought back to that stupid night that brought me to this living hell right now. I couldn't get away from the gentleman, not at all. Every where I went somehow I felt his presence around and it gave me the fuckin' creeps.

But I could tell he was there, the smell of cologne and leather floated in his presence, so it was a dead give away.

But right now I rather not be here. I'm a prisoner of labor to fill in the deed of trespassing. There should be a law against hard labor for refilling debts by now. I think I made up for my mistake by now but I'm still paying for it in a lot of ways. But the gentleman never saw it the way I did. He does have a cold heart. I thought it was just me and wasn't seeing the whole picture. Now that I've been here for awhile now, I see it clear as day that the gentleman has a cold heart and doesn't care about anybody but himself. To me if you lived alone with just maids, ranch hands and such, I would probably be the same way who knows. But I wouldn't be an asshole to someone who's only trying to help out. Maybe I just ain't trying hard enough. I can crack him to get to know him, but he's such a hard nut to crack. Just going to have to try. I don't want to go back to the situation I was in before. A chill runs through my body as I thought back to that night I ended up having to hop the fence.

"What are you doing out here M'Lady?" I jumped a bit, turned around to see the maid walking out from inside. "Nothing. Just taking in the view of the property and the night. That's all." The maid nodded as she crouched down, helped me to my feet and gave me my crutches. "I see. But I hate to rush you but the gentleman has requested you to join him for dinner this evening. So you better get cleaned up and get to the table as soon as possible. You don't want to keep him waiting. You know how he gets." I nodded as the maid walked over and opened the door as I hobbled inside, headed upstairs slowly for a quick bath.

**Chapter 11**

The maid helped me as always, especially now I couldn't exactly get my cast wet, get in and out of the tub without trying to kill myself. I finally got cleaned, dressed into a nice brand new pair of blue jeans, and a collared jean button down shirt. I tucked it into my jeans, combed my hair back as I slowly hobbled my way down the stairs to the dining room. The maid hurried herself into the kitchen as I slowly slid myself into the dining area. The gentleman wasn't there yet. So I stood there and waited. The maid came back into the room with a few other helpers with covered serving trays and placed them about the table. I stood there and watched as a great aroma of cooked turkey filled the room. It made my mouth water. The maid looked to me. "Good you didn't seat yourself yet. You must wait for the gentleman to arrive. Then I will seat you where he wants you." I nodded and waited, while my right casted leg started to throb. This wasn't going to be good.

I heard the floor boards creak a bit as the gentleman filled the doorway frame with his presence of the dining room. I slowly backed away from the doorway as the maid bowed a bit. "Good evening sir. Dinner is served and the helper's here as you requested." He nodded as the maid walked over and pulled his chair out. He slowly looked to me with just a blank cold look upon his face. He slowly walked over, seated himself as he directed the maid, by whispering into her ear. The maid nodded as she directed me to a seat to eat. I slowly hobbled over and slowly sat down. The maid took my crutches away and placed them against a nearby wall. The gentleman dismissed the maid as he dug into the food, that was uncovered by the other kitchen help.

The silence was very thick in the air, I thought one of us would suffocate from it. I didn't look nor say anything to the gentleman. If I wanted too, I didn't know how he would answer me. I thought maybe he would try and kill me or something. But someone had to break the silence. "How's your leg feeling?" The gentleman asked. I was in shock, he spoke before I did. I slowly let my eyes wander to him as I answered him. "It's a little sore, but nothing that won't slow me down from doing anything sir." He nodded as he shoveled some food into his mouth. "Good to hear. Because I have a small task for you to do after dinner." I nodded as I finished up the plate of food in front of me. We both finished our plates of food as the gentleman got up, walked to the doorway of the dining room towards the sitting room. He looked over his shoulder to me. "Please follow me." I slowly got up as the maid and the help from the kitchen came in to clear the dishes and pick up. The maid handed me my crutches as I slowly made my way towards the gentleman. He walked off as I followed him into the sitting room.

He stopped in front of a plush sofa and motioned for me to sit down. The sofa was sitting in front of a roaring fire within the fire place. I slowly made my way over to the sofa, seated myself as I placed my crutches upon the floor, out of the way. The gentleman sat at the other end of the sofa as he faced the fire place. I did the same but I kept my eyes to the floor. The smell of leather and cologne filled my nostrils as always. It drove me crazy that type of combination in order, but with him, forget it. He was just too cold hearted to even be around never mind falling in love with. I let my eyes slide to the right side as I looked him up and down slowly without him noticing. "Something catch your eye?" I was caught. I shook my head. "No sir. Nothing catches my eye." The gentleman lightly chuckles. "I see. Then why do you stare?" "I was not staring sir. I was admiring.

There's a difference." He nods gently. "So there is..." I lifted my head and looked to him, as his green eyes reflect the dancing flames in the fireplace back to me. It was almost like his eyes were electrifying.

"I hate to pry into something that's my business, but why did you trample onto my property?" The gentleman asked. I looked to him as I didn't want to answer that, but I had to just to be polite. "I was running away from something sir. I was heading back home, when I ran directly into your wooden gate at the beginning of your path to the house. I didn't see no signs posted or anything, like I said I would never had jumped the wall like I did." The gentleman nodded. "I see. Mistakes happen, but you have paid your debt to me. Once your leg's healed you may leave the property. But I hence these words to you.. Do not mention anything to anybody about what has happen here.. Is that understood?" I gulped a bit to his words and nodded. His eyes slid back to staring back at the flames. Fear slid through my veins like liquid silk. It was an ugly thought of what that meant, but I understood every word he meant. And I sure in hell will never mention this to anybody as long as I lived.

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks went by and the gentleman began to slowly change. It was starting to creep me out a bit, but he still wouldn't crack and tell me things about him. I wouldn't tell him nothing about me, not until he started telling me things about himself first. I told him that straight out. Well everyday was the same thing, I would get up and hobble my ass out to the barn and do small chores. Relax on the porch, have dinner with the gentleman. We would sit on the sofa with a light conversation, which I enjoyed very much at times and then headed off to bed. Of course the routines in bed didn't change either. I would always have to satisfy him. I guess he just loved what I did to him. I don't really know. He was an odd one. I wanted to know more about this 'Mystery' man. I was starting to like it here actually. I didn't want to leave in the next 4 weeks. I had no where else to go, trust me I didn't want to go back to the situation I was in. I had finally gotten rid of the crutches and began walking around on the cast. The doctor placed a walking cast upon my leg. It was easier to get around this way, especially in the house.

I was just finishing up the horses and about to leave the barn for the night, when one huge arm wrapped around me, another large hand went right over my mouth. Whoever it was, handled me roughly and carried me off into the darkness of the woods. I struggled the whole way until whoever it was stopped, tied my hands together and hung me from a nearby Oak tree. Two torches were lit as the person who had kidnapped me from the property was revealed. Well the gentleman who carried me, was around the height of the man I was staying with. But this guy was way over built in the muscle department. Short blonde hair with red fingerless gloves covered his hands. I struggled against my bindings as the gentleman stood there next to another short gentleman that was, I swear bald on the top of his head, but his jet black hair was long in the back and tied back. He adjusted his black leather jacket as a white t-shirt showed from underneath. They both wore black jeans and black boots.

The gentleman who stood next to the muscle bound idiot stepped forward. "Is this who has been serving the master at the mansion?" The short bald headed gentleman question his little psychotic side kick. The other gentleman nodded as he hit himself on either side of his head with his gloved hands. "I was expecting someone a bit more.. I don't know taller maybe.." I just snorted at this guys comment. "I wouldn't talk there you short, bald headed bastard.. Your no looker yourself." The gentleman just crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to me.

"I would watch what you say, before I release my client upon you." I looked to the muscle bound psycho and just rolled my eyes. "Please.. I have dealt with worse.." The gentleman uncrossed his arms, folded his hands together and looked to me. "Now I know who you are and where I've seen you before.. Your the prisoner that was on the run almost a month ago aren't you?." I growled as I went to swing my feet towards him and was blocked by the jumping psycho, that wrapped his arm around my legs and growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.."

I just gave him a dirty look and looked to the baldy idiot. "What's it to you anyways.. You I have never seen before nor your psychotic friend here either.. So why don't you just let me go, so I can go on with my life." The baldy gentleman just laughed as he looked to me. "It's not going to be that easy. I have a little proposition for you, if you want to stay out of jail and do something for us at the same time.." I lifted a brow and just spat in the other guys face. He let go of my legs as the baldy gentleman stopped me from swinging and looked to me. "I'm serious here. I can send you up the creek without a paddle or you can corporate with me.. It's your choice.." I snorted then answered. "That depends on what you want from me?" The baldy man ran a hand over his thinning hair on the top of his head and gave me a real evil look. "I want you to take the gentleman out, who owns the mansion, so me and my client here can.. Well take everything over that we deserve."

When I heard his words of taking out the gentleman, that I have finally starting to get to know and who, alright hasn't treated me the best, but has done a lot for me with no questions asked. I looked to the baldy gentleman and just laughed. "How about.. NO WAY! I rather go back to prison than do that. Do the stunt yourself you bald headed buffoon. I ain't playing your games." The balding gentleman took a step forward as I heard noises surrounding shadows nearby. Oh boy, this didn't sound right in my favor. "How about I change your mind?" I rolled my eyes as the baldy gentleman and his lil psychotic side kick stepped back. I could see other gentleman standing nearby from the dim light hitting them. They were wearing black clothing and black sky masks. Now I know this isn't going to be good. The balding man smiled mischievously at me.

"Well have it your way then.. Boys you know what to do.." I gulped as the torches went out and darkness surrounded everything.

**Chapter 13**

I slowly opened my eyes. I laid in the dead leaves under the huge Oak tree, where I once was hanging. I felt like a Mac truck ran me over about I don't know, a hundred times maybe. I coughed gently and swallowed as I slowly moved. The sun was slowly rising to greet the frosted Earth, to maybe warm it up or to keep it cold for snow. I shivered as the cold was to my bones. I slowly rose with pain running through me at every move I made. I was covered in dry blood and the rope was still wrapped around my wrists. I slowly looked around. The gentlemen that were here are now gone, except for their calling card, which laid upon me now. I slowly dragged myself across the wet, frosted fall foliage underneath me, upon my oh sore stomach and laid up against a fallen tree. Hopefully the gentleman at the house would send his dogs out to look for me or something. I hope he didn't think I ran away. I would never do that.

Back at the mansion, the house was slowly stirring with help. The gentleman slowly got himself together and sat down for breakfast. He looked to the maid. "Have you seen Mands this morning?" The maid stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "No sir I haven't. Why do you ask?" "She didn't come to bed last night nor was she there when I woke up this morning. That's odd." The maid nodded as she went into the kitchen and brought back out his breakfast. "She never showed for dinner last night either. She left the house yesterday morning for chores in the barn, but I haven't seen her since then." The gentleman started in on his breakfast as he listened. He nodded as the maid finished her sentence and left for her chores. He thought that was odd of the helper Mands being missing like she was. He finished his breakfast and left to head outside. Maybe she was out in the barn earlier than usual for chores.

He entered the barn and saw that the horses were still in their stalls. He scratched his head, went around to some of the ranch hands and asked if anybody has seen her since yesterday. Nobody hadn't seen her. He leaned against the fence as he thought maybe she ran away, but she couldn't run off cause of her casted leg. They had a deal and she had broken it. This made him angry as he slammed his fist against the fence as his dogs, Haden and Kencade, came running barking up to him. He thought they wanted to play so he just ignored them. But the dogs were very persistent. Only two dogs barking at him, so where were the others. That was odd.

Mean while a couple of the rotties laid near me and on me to keep me warm. I owed these two dogs a lot of treats. The other four dogs had something or someone up a tree. Haden and Kencade were no where to be heard. I was hoping they went back to the mansion for help. The gentleman sighed as he looked to the dogs. Haden and Kencade were running around in circles, then running up towards the woods. The gentleman decided he better follow them in case. But first he grabbed the loaded 12 gauge shot gun out of the barn. Some of the ranch hands kept in there in case of predators with the live stock. He jogged off chasing Haden and Kencade into the woods.

He stepped with caution with the shotgun ready for use if need be. He heard his dogs barking as he approached the large Oak tree. He walked right by me and the other two dogs that were upon and around me. I didn't move nor make a peep in case it was one of the men coming back for more from last night. The gentleman approached the barking dogs as he lowered the shotgun and looked up into the tree. "Do you guys have something up in the tree?" The gentleman took a step further and sighed as he shook his head. "Heyman what are you doing on my property?" The dogs settled down and sat back on their haunches growling and snarling at the man up in the tree, just barely clinging to the branch. The man from last night looked down to the gentleman, with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I was.. I... I was looking for you.." The gentleman placed his hands upon his hips as he listened. "Well you found me.. What do you want?" Heyman hesitated as I slowly moaned as one of the dogs that laid on top of me moved. The gentleman caught the moan and looked around with his eyes slowly as he finally spotted the two dogs laying over near a fallen tree.

The gentleman walked over to the two dogs and finally realized I was under them. The dogs slowly and gently moved away to reveal my battered, bruised, barely alive body. The gentleman knelt down quickly and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped as I winced in pain. "It's alright Mands. It's me.." I heard the gentleman's voice and settled down a bit. I was glad to hear his voice and see his shadow out of the corner of my eye, than anything else right now. Heyman knew this was a good time to try and sneak down the tree and try to get lost. But the dogs wouldn't have it any other way. They heard him trying to slide down the tree. They moved around to the other side and started barking. Heyman flew up the tree quicker than a jack rabbit in a foot race.

The gentleman slowly rolled me onto my back, oh so very gently and placed me into his arms. "What happen?" I opened my eyes just barely as I looked to him. "I... was kidnapped.. threatened... then beaten..." I swallowed hard as the gentleman looked to me with anger in his eyes as he kept it hidden. "By who can you tell me by who?" I thought for a moment, my thought process was a bit slow. "I don't know them sorry.. But I did just hear his voice a moment ago talking to you.. One of the gentlemen that is.." The gentleman nodded as he hushed me up, picked me up gently into his arms as he rose to his feet, turned and looked to the once again treed Heyman. He looked to the dogs as they all looked to the gentleman. "Stay.. Don't let that rat come down.. Until I return.." With that said the dogs kept their eyes on Heyman, while licking and foaming at the mouth.

The gentleman quickly as he could carried me back to the house. He walked up onto the porch and kicked the front door in. The maid and a few house hands came walking into the room. The maid gasped as she saw me in the gentleman's arms. "I will phone the doctor right away." The gentleman nodded as the other two house hands took me from his arms, carried me upstairs to get me cleaned up. "Call the Sheriff too. We have a trespasser on the property." The maid nodded as she walked off to make the phones calls.

**Chapter 14**

I slowly opened my eyes. Complete darkness surrounded me. I rather have darkness than daylight, let's put it this way, if light of day hit me now, I would probably wither and die like a vampire practically. Well that's how I felt anyways. My head was pounding along with the rest of my body. I was laying in bed with one of the gentleman's too big t-shirt on and a pair of shorts. I didn't want to move, I just laid there. The door of the room opened as a few candles were lit and placed the room in a dull glow. That didn't bother me at all. The gentleman appeared in the dull light. "Oh I see your awake. You had us all worried for awhile there." He walked over and sat behind me on the bed, gently as he could to not disturb me too much.

I smiled a bit from under the bruises and looked to him. "What happen?" The gentleman shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell you, because I don't think you want to know." I nodded a bit, I did agree with him. I didn't exactly wanna know. The gentleman laid down behind me as I sighed and closed my eyes. I slowly slid towards him until I felt his chest against my back. I felt a bit more comfortable knowing and feeling him against me, knowing he was there. I kept my eyes closed as I rested. The gentleman just laid there and placed his arm over me, oh so gently, so he wouldn't hurt me. "You comfortable?" He asked. I nodded just a bit. "Yes sir, I am. I hope you don't mind. I feel more comfortable like this and less frightened." The gentleman was about to say something but decided not too. He had never heard words like that before, not like that for a long time now. He felt a warm tingly sensation run through him very quickly. Was he breaking down his ice cold barrier to her? He wasn't sure, but he was sort of hoping it was.

I don't know what had come over me, the pain meds I was on or I was really falling for this guy. But I actually meant what I said. I did feel that way when I was near him, well when he wasn't giving me orders that is. I felt a feather light kiss on the back of my neck from the gentleman as I drifted off to sleep. The candles went out at one sweet motion of the gentleman's massive hand. He laid there in the dark for awhile listening to her steady breathing next to him. He let his thoughts run through his mind. He was starting to fall for this girl. Was she finally breaking the ice around his heart? He was hoping but he wasn't exactly going to get his hopes up. He would like to get to know her a bit more, but he felt like he shouldn't because it would just end up the way it always had. With someone getting hurt in some way. He didn't want that happening to her anymore. He let his mind wander a bit more before letting sleep over come him.

Over the next few days I stayed in the mansion and just rested really. I would go sit in the sitting room in front of the fire sometimes, but the gentleman I wouldn't see until night time. He would want me to join him for dinner and then we would sit on the plush sofa in front of a roaring fire in the fire place and just talk. But with each passing evening our conversation got more enjoyable. We were actually getting to know one another. We did have a lot in common. It was very odd, what you don't know until you break through the barrier thrown up and get to know the person before you.

One evening on the couch...

I was sitting with my casted right foot up on a foot stool reading in front of the fire, like I sometimes did after dinner before the gentleman came into the room to join me. I always looked forward to our conversations by the roaring fire. The gentleman came walking into the room as I looked up from where I was reading and marked it, closed my book and placed it to the side as he gently seated himself next to me on the couch. "Good evening Mands." I looked to him and softly smiled. "Good evening sir. Nice to see you again." He nodded as he placed his left arm along the back of the couch. He slid himself over towards me. I felt his arm slide behind me. I smiled a bit and slid myself closer to him. "I hope you don't mind me getting closer to you." I shook my head. "No sir I don't." He nodded as his orbs were highlighted by the dancing flames of the fire in front of us.

I looked up to him and snuggled in to his side. Yes we have been getting closer, if you haven't noticed as of yet. I also did call him sir. He hasn't told me his real name yet. I have heard some of the help call him Taker once in awhile, like the name on my tattoo upon my upper right arm. But I just shook it off. He looked down to me as I must of zoned out in my thoughts. "Something on your mind this evening?" I jumped just a bit at the sound of his voice. I looked up to him and shrugged a bit. "You can say that sir..." "What's on your mind?" He asked. It was now or never to ask him about hearing that.

"Well sir, I over heard you speaking to a ranch hand the other day and he called you Taker. What's on my mind is that your real name or something? It's eerie to me, because I have that same name tattooed upon my upper arm within a tattoo you've seen." He looked to me, his eyes were soft, not hard looking like they always were. "Well what you over heard was my wrestling name. The nickname part of it that is." My face went from confusion to surprisement. "You use to wrestle sir?" He nodded as he chuckled very lightly. "Yes I use to. I'm retired now. The gentleman you stumbled into in the woods was a ex-co-worker of the company I use to work for. He still has it out for me to take my property I have here away from me. I don't know why either. I never got that far to get the answer yet." I nodded as I listened.

The whole conversation was the gentleman explaining everything about his wrestling career, well the highlights that is. It was all very fascinating to me. "That sounds like a very exciting career you had sir." He nodded. "Yes it was. But I enjoy my retirement now. Doing things I never got to do while I was traveling and not being home a lot." I nodded as I looked to the dancing flames slowly dying in the fireplace. "I know where I've seen you now and you understand why I have the tattoo upon my upper arm and you were so fascinated by it. It all falls together now." He looked to me and nodded gently. "I guess it does. I hope you aren't upset, that I didn't tell you that before in the first place." I shook my head. "No I knew you would in time let me know on your terms." He smiled gently to me, for the first time since that night I trespassed on his property by mistake. I wouldn't say it was a mistake, it was more like destiny, well right now that's how I feel it has turned out thus far.

I just gently smiled back and couldn't help but say. "You should smile more often. It makes you more handsome sir, than the bear that you are not." He lifted a brow to me in thought and then commented. "Is that so?" I nodded, I was a bit afraid that I had upset him with what I said, but the smile remained upon his face. "Well in that case when I'm around you, I will make sure to smile. You should do the same. It brings out a lot of beauty that's hidden. Don't get me wrong you are a very beautiful woman when and when you don't smile." I blushed a bit as I looked up to him. "Thank you sir. I do appreciate your comment." He nodded as he wrapped his arm around me gently and held me close to his side. I just snuggled up to him, the aroma of cologne and leather lingered to my nose. I liked that with the mix of his scent. I was just in heaven and didn't want it to end.

**Chapter 15**

We talked a bit more and then I just couldn't resist in asking this. "Sir no mean in disrespect but besides calling you 'sir'.. May I call you Taker or something else.. Calling you sir, makes me feel like I'm in the military." He chuckled lightly as he looked to me. "You may call me by my real first name, which is Mark. I would appreciate that." I nodded. "That name suits you. It's a handsome name that fits a handsome gentleman." I just sat there and watched red fill his cheeks a bit. "Thank you Mands. That's the nicest thing I have ever heard in the longest time." I nodded as he got more into the conversation. We got more into Mark's personal life, well for what he wanted to tell me at this moment in time. He told me about his wife and how she was killed a few years ago. I'm not going to go into detail, it was pretty brutal.

I listened with an open mind and I had sympathy for him of course. But I didn't show it until I knew it was the right time. I placed my left hand upon his that sat upon the sofa next to me. My hand barely covered his, but I just wanted to place it there, just to let him know I was there for him. "I'm sorry to hear that Mark. You have my sympathies of course. But..." I hesitated as I looked up to him. "I'm and always will be here for you. That's if you want it to be this way. I have no where to go nor nobody... I haven't had nobody in my life for quite a few years myself.." Mark looked to me as I spoke, then just couldn't help but ask. "Why's that Mands?" I looked away from him and sighed deeply but gently as I looked to the fire slowly dying. "That night you found me shaking up in the tree, after your dogs chased me up there... I had been running from an ex-boyfriend. I had ran through the woods and ran directly into your wooden gate. I didn't know it was your land.. I just hopped the wall and was just gonna cut across your lawn, just go on my way, back to my usual place and just get some sleep.. But it didn't happen that way." Mark lifted his right hand and made me look at him. "Why were you running from your ex-boyfriend Mands?"

I couldn't avoid the subject, the truth had to be told sometime. I guess that sometime is now. "I was running from him because I didn't want to have to serve time once again for a crime he committed and be used as a scape goat. He used me for everything but get his hands upon my body. I would and I repeat would never let that happen..." I swallowed hard as I continued. "I let him walk all over me, because I had nobody else to I guess look after me, which he really didn't. I was stupid to stay but I had no where else to go, but back on the streets. At that time I didn't want too. He used me to get his drugs and things like that. In other words I was his lackey. That's how I got my stubborn streak I guess. Being around him I had to be a hard nut to crack..." Mark lowered his hand as he listened. He felt his blood boil as he listened carefully to her words. He comforted her as he held her to his body.

I sighed as I felt myself breaking down but I knew I had to continue. "One night I wasn't around when a bad deal went down in the apartment I was staying in. Well I was framed and sent to prison for three years. The three longest years of my life. Nobody didn't want to defend me and let me tell the truth. So I just shut up about it and did the time for something I didn't commit. I never heard from him once I was in jail..." I swallowed hard once again as I looked to the fire place. "I got out a year early, which was the night I trespassed on your property... He must of gotten wind of me getting out early from someone on the inside. When I was released, there he was standing there, like nothing happen. He wanted me back to be his lackey once again. I told him no, I was going the straight and narrow and try to get myself an actual life... He wouldn't take the answer... Well the rest is history.. He chased me for miles, well until I hopped your wall.. and well you know the rest Mark.." Mark sighed deeply once I finished. "What ever happen to this so called boyfriend of yours?" I shrugged. "I don't consider him that. I'm single as they come. I don't know and I could care less. I hope a gator or something ate him for all I care. I don't know what I was thinking when I stayed with him. I guess at the time, I just didn't know any better."

I snuggled into Mark's side as he spoke. "You learn from your mistakes Mands. I know you have, but now you are in a better situation. If you want to stay in it, I will accept it. I should say I would like to have you around for longer and forever if you like that." I looked up to him as I smiled gently to him. "I like the sound of that Mark. I accept your invitation and I also look forward to spending my life with you." He smiled to me broadly but with gentleness in it. He leaned down and captured my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. I responded by kissing him back, I just couldn't resist. He broke the kiss gently as he carried me upstairs for some alone time before we both passed out in one another's arms.

**Chapter 16**

I sat out on the front porch on the porch swing with my right casted foot up on the bench. My left foot sat upon the floor of the porch, gently pushing the swing back and forth. I just couldn't help but watch the sun set. I just couldn't help but think, that night I jumped the wall and I was caught by Mark.

I thought I was done for literally and going back to jail for trespassing. But things turned out differently. Alright things were a bit rough at the beginning, but I guess they were all meant to be, even though they were harsh and rough, but I stuck through it and looked where I ended up now. I had a wonderful man in my life, who cares about me and is willing to place himself on the line for me.

I feel very lucky to have such a person as Mark in my life now. No more street life. I have a place to stay, someone to love and who loves me back unconditionally. I guess with a little perseverance anything is possible. That's what I have learned from all of this. I never heard from the ex what so ever. I really do think a gator ate him or something who knows. Charges were pressed against Heyman and his little posse for assault and battery. They are doing a bit of time and Mark made sure they got the best accommodations. That's sort of an under statement if I do say so myself. In other words they got what they all deserved among other things.

I yawned softly as I felt two hands land upon my shoulders gently. I jumped a bit as I looked up to Mark. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you... Is this seat taken?" I smiled to him as I slid myself over and placed my casted foot upon the porch floor. "Nope, always room for some nice company." He smiled as he seated himself gently behind me. I leaned back against his side as he wrapped his arm around me. "Did I catch you lost in your thoughts?" He looked to her waiting for an answer. I just nodded my head a bit. "Yes you did. I was just thinking about how odd fate is that's all..." Mark nodded as he sighed deeply and just relaxed. "Yes I will have to agree with that. Fate is unpredictable but mysterious in ways we will never figure out." I nodded as I kissed his upper arm gently. I always felt safe around him ever since the day he brought me into the house and took care of me. Well sort of he did, but he did give me new clothes, a roof over my head, and food in return for the chores I did. I still do, but I do cause I want too or we do them together, either or. We just sat there on the swing enjoying one another's company. It was just something I always did picture after awhile. But I never knew it would actually happen. I had in the back of my mind, that nobody but nobody could get through this man cause of his hard core shell of ice around his heart.

Mark looked to her as he just took in her beauty. I looked up to him and lifted a brow. "Something catch your eye?" He smiled gently and nodded. "Yes I did actually. That night in the bushes by my dogs. That was sort of a pain in the butt, but I didn't want to admit I was falling in love with until now." I couldn't help but blush to that comment. "I thought the same thing but I didn't know how serious my feelings were for you until now. I ignored them, thinking they would go away, because I just didn't like your cold attitude that did go with your cold heart." He nodded. "Yes I was a bit harsh and I apologize for that. I just didn't know how to handle the feelings of love again, well until now that is. You came into my life at a right time Mands. You warmed up my cold heart and made me realize, you and me are meant to be together." I couldn't help but smile and sighed a bit. "I will admit it was no easy task, but I guess I did manage to warm up your cold heart. You also did that with me, but you also taught me I can trust others once again." I looked away as he held me gently in his arms. We both just sat there and watch the sun slowly set. I guess when you are bound and determine to get something, you just have to keep chipping away at it until you can reach it. Just like I did with warming up Mark's cold heart. He felt love once again and now he realized that we were meant to be. I also realized that and felt trust and want from someone that I loved back. I was grateful for that night of hopping over the wall and being chased down by dogs. That night will be forever in my mind.

End


End file.
